The Cruel One
by slayerfan91
Summary: This fic is Cruel Intentions: Buffy style, the main characters are Spike as Sebastion, Buffy as Anette, Cordelia as Katherine, Willow as Cecile and Oz as Ronald! R
1. Not possible!

A/N: HEY ALL, HER, AS PROMISED IS MY CRUEL INTENTIONZ BUFFY STYLE! I WILL BE PUTTING THE NEW GUY ON HOLD BUT WILL BE UPDATING TRIANGLE REGULARLY.  
  
OK HERE ARE THE MAIN CHARACTERS FROM CRUEL INTENTIONZ AND NEXT TO THEM I WILL PUT THE CHARACTER FROM BUFFY THAT WILL BE THEM.  
  
ANETTE: BUFFY (BLONDE HAIR AND THE ONE SPIKE FALLS IN LOVE WITH JUST AS IN CRUEL INTENTIONS.) SEBASTIAN: SPIKE (WHO BETTER FOR THE ROLE OF A SEX CRAZED FREAK THAT IS OBSESSED WITH BUFFY?) KATHERINE: CORDELIA (I CHOSE HER FOR HER BtVS BITCHINESS AND HAIR COLOUR, LOL.) CECILE: WILLOW (BECAUSE OF HER GEEKINESS) RONALD: OZ (HE IS WILLOW'S FIRST LOVE, PLUS I COULDN'T PUT TARA NOW COULD I?) COURT REYNOLDS: XANDER (IN SEASON 3 OF Buffy HE WAS THE ONE WILLO HAD A"MINOR AFFAIR" WITH)  
  
(I'M SAD TO SAY THAT XANDER WILL NOT BE A MAIN PART IN THIS FIC BECAUSE OF HIS CHACRACTER STATUS)  
  
NOTE TO ALL READERS: EVEN THOUGH THIS IS A CRUEL INTENTIONS STORY, I WILL NOT USE LINES FROM THE MOVIES EXCEPT FOR A QUOTES AND STUFF. AND I WILL MAKE IT MY OWN, I SEE A LOT OF TORIES LIKE 10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU BUT Buffy STYLE AND I READ THEM AND I THINK, "GEE, IF I WANTED TO WATCH THE MOVIE AGAIN I WOULD GO GET IT FROM THE TV UNIT AND WATCH IT. I DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO BE LIKE THAT. I WANT IT TO BE THE AS MOST ORIGINAL AS POSSIBLE.  
  
THANKS, R&R! ENJOY!  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*Willow~!*~!*~!*~  
!*~!*~!*~!*~!**~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
"I think Willow will fit in perfectly at Sunnydale Prep  
  
Mrs. Rosenberg. She is just adorable." Cordelia put on  
  
a fake smile to both Willow and her mother.  
  
"Are there hot guys?" Willow asked, her mother  
  
slapped her knee. "Ow!" Willow moaned, Cordelia  
  
rolled her eyes then Mrs. Rosenberg looked to her,  
  
she quickly turned her frown upside down. "There are  
  
your usual bad apples, but most of the *men* that  
  
matriculate at Sunnydale Prep are well rounded."  
  
Cordelia said.  
  
"Thank God, that step brother *Spike* of yours is one  
  
of those bad apples if you don't mind me saying. After  
  
what he did to the school nurse . . ." Mrs. Rosenberg  
  
said disgustedly, "Actually I hear she is recovering  
  
quite fine Mrs. Rosenberg." Spike had appeared  
  
through the door, he made his way in, "Ah, you must  
  
be Willow! What an adorable skirt!" Spike exclaimed,  
  
"Thanks my dad got it for me when he went to  
  
Australia." Willow said enthusiastically, she had her  
  
legs spread ridiculously, Spike bent down, "How are  
  
things down under by the way?" he said, Her mother  
  
pushed Willow's legs together. "Spike!" Cordelia  
  
warned. "Sorry, just a cute skirt is all!" he defended  
  
himself. Cordelia put her hand inside her coat pocket  
  
and pulled out a cross, Spike rolled his eyes because  
  
he knew what she was about to say. "I know this  
  
sound a bit dorky, but when I feel down, I turn to  
  
God and he helps me through it." Cordelia said  
  
beautifully, "Oh, that's lovely Cordelia dear." Mrs.  
  
Rosenberg said with a hand on her heart.  
  
"well we must be going, perhaps over this summer  
  
break, you and Willow could get together and you  
  
could tell her everything about Sunnydale Prep."  
  
Willow's mom suggested. "That would be lovely,  
  
really it would." Cordelia said, she escorted them out  
  
of the mansion and returned upstairs.  
  
"What is it? Asshole day at the Vermont house?"  
  
Spike asked as Cordelia undid her conservative coat,  
  
revealing a sexy top which didn't leave much to the  
  
imagination. "It's not like I'm doing it out of the  
  
kindness of my heart." Cordelia said filing a nail.  
  
"then why are you doing it?" Spike asked without  
  
much curiosity, "Remember Xander Harris? Well, I  
  
went to a lot of trouble to pleasure him and then  
  
guess who he dumped me for?" Cordelia said now  
  
really pissed, Spike got a look on his face as if the  
  
answer came to him, "Let me guess, Willow?" Spike  
  
said sure that he was right. "That's correct, wow  
  
Spike I think your brain cells have grown!" Cordelia  
  
said clapping her hands sarcastically. "Well now can  
  
we stop talking about your problems and talk about  
  
mine?" Spike said staring off into space. "No!"  
  
Cordelia said, Spike ignored her and continued, "I'm  
  
sick of screwing these insipid Manhattan tarts!" Spike  
  
said throwing a serviette to Cordelia which a name  
  
and number had been written on it. At that moment  
  
Cordelia had unscrewed the top of the cross she had  
  
previously taken out of her pocket and sniffed up the  
  
white powder in the little curve of its arm. She then  
  
took the serviette and wiped her nose with it.  
  
"Clarissa, call me." Spike said in a nasal girls voice.  
  
"Shut up Spike! Listen to me; I need you to help me  
  
with something-." Cordelia said, "And what would that  
  
be?" Spike asked cutting her off before she rambled  
  
on. "I need you to make Xander Harris jealous, your  
  
mission is to deflower Willow of her virginity."  
  
Cordelia took her perfect foot in the perfect pair of  
  
heels and slid it up the inside of Spike's leg, "think  
  
about it, cute butt-." Cordelia said her foot still  
  
moving up, Spike cut her off, "I can't." he said  
  
breathlessly. Cordelia's foot froze and then fell to the  
  
floor, "Why not?" she asked angrily. "It's to easy, I  
  
want to show you what a challenge really is." Spike  
  
pulled out a magazine from his back pocket.  
  
He threw it to Cordelia who was looking at her nails  
  
and wondering what to do if one of them broke. She  
  
picked up the magazine. "Thanks but I already know  
  
what jeans fit my ass best." She said while rolling her  
  
eyes. "Shut up and turn to page 34." Spike said and  
  
then waited silently. After reading for 2 minutes, "Is  
  
she for real?" Cordelia asked. "Apparently she is."  
  
Spike said, he started scanning the words. "Boring  
  
boring boring, 'I love my parents', boring boring  
  
boring, oh here's something she has a boyfriend  
  
named Trevor, 'Trevor and I have been going out for  
  
a year, he understands.'" Spike finished reading  
  
"Trevor is a fag." Cordelia said simply. "Now this is a  
  
mission I would like to go on, deflowering a virgin  
  
who simply doesn't want to be deflowered, she looks  
  
smart too, won't fall for stupid tricks." Spike said.  
  
Cordelia looked down at the petite blonde and  
  
cringed. "Too bad she lives in L.A." Cordelia said sort  
  
of relieved, "Nuh-uh, her father is the new  
  
headmaster of Sunnydale Prep, she'll be staying with  
  
my aunt Helen until her parents come out here."  
  
Spike said with a smirk on his face. 


	2. The bet and manifesto buffy in the flesh

A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing, *I dialed up to the net, opened my msn "you have 23 emails in your inbox." The thing popped up and said, so I click on it, and 10 of them are reviews, 6 of those ten were for this story! I am so happy, thank you guys! Here is chappy 2! Oh I was wondering, for those of you who have watched the movie, do you think that I should put in the Cordelia (Katherine) and Willow (Cecile) kiss? I won't update until you tell me!  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The Bet and The Manifesto Girl Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"And what makes you thin that you can win her over so easy?" Cordelia asked annoyed and a little jealous. "She'll be my greatest conquest." Spike said string of into space, "You didn't answer my question!" Cordelia shouted and glared at him angrily.  
  
All of a sudden, just out of her sour outbreak, Cordelia turned sweet, "Want to make a wager on it Spiky boy?" she asked imperiously, she said turning her head back to her sexy step brother. "If you can make it past the goal keeper then you get to ride me anyway you like, but if the ball goes the wrong way, then I get that hot little car of yours." Cordelia said with her head looking down but her eyes looking at him.  
  
"What makes you think I would go for that? It's a 1956 jaguar roadster!" Spike stated with emphasis on the name of the car. Cordelia stood up and walked over to spike, she brushed her lips against his, "Because ever since our parents got married, I'm the only girl you've ever wanted . . . and couldn't have." She whispered it in his ear, he moved in closer to her and she pulled away quickly and nonchalantly as if nothing ever happened.  
  
She sat on the window seat and bent her knees up so that her skirt would move down a little lower; it had reached her upper thigh, "you've got yourself a bet baby!" Spike was eyeing her dark, silky legs, Cordelia dropped her leg in one swift movement, "until then, down boy!" she said simply and walked out of the room, leaving Spike in awe. "Let the games begin." Spike muttered with a smirk, grabbed his journal and left the room.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Aunt Helen's House xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Spike was in the tennis court playing against his trainer. "William!" Aunt Helen approached with a petite blonde from behind on horses. Spike rolled his eyes, "Oh fuck me." He said putting the racket down, he turned around and faked a smile, "Aunt Helen!" he said running towards her with his arms open. "This is Buffy Summers, the new headmasters daughter at Sunnydale Prep, she'll be staying here with us for a while, I want you to make her feel as welcome as possible." Aunt Helen introduced the two, Spike helped Buffy down from his horse.  
  
He took her by the hand and walked quickly, "Come on, there's lot to see!" they started to run. Once they where out of sight he dropped her hand, "I read your manifesto. I thought it was a bunch of shit." He said unexpectedly, "Really? Most people praise me for it? That's weird." Buffy said "I just don't think you should experience the act of love until you are in love." Buffy said simply trying not to look hurt.  
  
"Who are you to criticize something you've never experienced, Spike said annoyed, "I'm not criticizing, don't get me wrong or anything, I mean I'm not against sex before marriage, but why open up your body and soul to someone who is going to up and leave the next day?" Buffy said this and left Spike speechless, "And William?" "Spike, the name is S.P.I.K.E" Spike mouthed out the word to her cutting her off from what she was about to say, "Spike, I hear you haven't got a good track record, so you should say nothing seeing as you have never experienced it subtly." Buffy turned on her heels and walked away.  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
"Ok, I'll show you a couple of new cords and then that will be it for today, I have some other tutees." Oz explained and strummed some cords on his guitar, explaining what to do. (A/N: I know absolutely nothing about guitars so yeah.)  
  
Oz got restless and decided to show Willow how to do it, he put his arm over hairs and out their arms on the guitar, he softly strummed away, Willow closed her eyes, the beat in her ears.  
  
Cordelia appeared at the door, "perfect, I mean look at the way they're acting, I f I can't use Spike to de-virginise her, then I'll use him." Cordelia thought in her mind. She watched the two, after a while she got bored and decided to interrupt, she lifted her hand slowly to the shelf next to her and put her hand behind a glass vase and in one subtle movement *CRASH* Oz and Willow automatically stopped and turned around, "Mai Ling, we talked about this!" Cordelia said framing her Vietnamese maid. 


End file.
